La señal del apocalipsis
by Abdil
Summary: Varios seres aparecen dando inicio a una cruenta batalla entre dimensiones.... es hora de que los diversos heroes se unan


Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de… Paz

Las diferentes dimensiones se encontraban de nuevo tranquilas, todas ellas habían conseguido una época duradera de paz, habían eliminado todo rastro de maldades, peleando con diversos seres despreciables que intentaron destruir y conquistar a todo lo bueno existente. Pero sus planes se vieron devastados, al igual que sus vidas, gracias a la existencia de guerreros de gran poder que los enfrentaron en nombre del amor, la justicia y la amistad.

Varios jadeos se escuchaban en todo el ambiente, la misteriosa cueva que se podía observar al alrededor, estaba oscura, mojada y daba la sensación de una tumba gigante, los jadeos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Dos sujetos tenían la mirada fija en el lugar donde provenían estos sucesos.

El primer joven era alto, de cabello oscuro, tez oscura, ojos cafés, estaba vestido con un pantalón Jean, una camisa de color azul y encima una chaqueta de color negra, junto a él; se encontraba otro joven, era más alto, cabello oscuro, tez más clara, sus ojos eran negros y una cara perfilada, estaba vestido con un terno, dentro de su bolsillo derecho de pantalón, se encontraba su mano derecha, al parecer guardando algo.

-Maldición, creo que lograron dar con nosotros, ¿Qué haremos Carlos Fernando?- preguntó el joven de terno, mirando a su compañero

-Está bien, en cualquier situación, si nos rodean, intentaré detenerlos y tú, Andrés, escaparás, ¿entendido?- declaró el joven mientras le miraba con detenimiento

-¡No lo haré!- le dijo con firmeza Andrés mientras sacaba su mano del bolsillo y sus ojos denotaban más decisión que la de su compañero, -Cuando el enemigo empezó está devastación en la Tierra, prometimos luchar juntos hasta el final, los demás están afuera y confían en que los dos regresemos-

Los pasos resonaron en el ambiente y se detuvieron a pocos pasos de ellos, los dos reaccionaron de inmediato, listos para entrar en una cruenta batalla, pero lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

-Fernanda, mi vida…estás bien- declaró Carlos Fernando, mientras corría para abrazar a una chica delgada, de tez clara, alta, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés, que se encontraba con un vestido rojo escotado, que le daba hasta las rodillas.

-Sí, logré salvarme con las justas, pero me seguían algunos soldados Grathinenses, pero los evadí, entonces logré sentir su vitale y los pude localizar- declaró la joven mientras respiraba profundamente, la mirada de Andrés ante la chica era de asombro, no de emoción como la de Carlos Fernando.

-No esperaba un buen recibimiento tuyo Andrés, no te preocupes- le declaró la chica en unos segundos. Mientras el nombrado sonreía con descaro y miraba hacia otra parte ignorándola. Sus pensamientos regresaron al mismo momento en que aprendió a odiarla.

-Bueno, sus diferencias para cuando estemos a salvo, debemos regresar con los demás, no tenemos más opciones, llevaremos el libro del destino con el maestro y luego podremos tener descanso- declaró Carlos Fernando mientras abrazaba a Fernanda.

-Carlos Fernando ¡Toma!- dijo Andrés mientras lanzaba un pequeño libro de magnitudes limitadas

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo das?- preguntó con gran inquietud Carlos Fernando, mientras en ese momento cae en cuenta de dos presencias escondidas en el fondo del lugar

-Te lo doy, porque me encargaré de estos enemigos- dijo Andrés mientras cerraba sus ojos, extendía sus manos y gritaba, -Death's revolution-; de su mano se formó una tormenta de energía cósmica azul, demasiado poderosa que siguió su transcurso por la cueva. Dos siluetas se movieron por esa cueva, evadiendo el ataque. –Salgan de aquí ¡Ahora!- gritó Andrés a sus dos acompañantes, mientras daba un salto deteniendo a una sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

-Maldición, resiste, regresaré- declaró Carlos Fernando

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Si sobrevivió iré yo donde ustedes, caso contrario no se acerquen, prométeme eso hermano- gritó Andrés mientras con la fuerza de su brazo derecho golpeaba en el pecho a la segunda sombra lanzándola en contra de la pared de la cueva, con su mano izquierda, detenía a la primera sombra, evitando que se mueva.

-Entonces te esperaré allá- gritó Carlos Fernando mientras salía en la dirección contraria de Andrés, por medio de la cueva acompañada de Fernanda

-Has cometido el peor error de tú vida Andrés, hijo de Adruthil, te mataremos y a todos los que no permiten los planes de nuestro amo- le gritó la primera sombra

-No me interesa lo que digas, al fin de cuentas de acabaré aquí mismo- profirió en medio de un gritó potente que retumbo en la cueva, con su brazo y a toda velocidad le proporcionó cientos de golpes por segundo en la cara a su enemigo, que cayó tendido al suelo.

-Nunca te entretengas solo con uno, cuando son dos, ¡¡¡Rasdark!!!- atacó la sombra sobrante creando una esfera que lanzó en contra de Andrés, la esfera negra oscura contenía demasiado poder como para que alguien resistiera. –No me tomes a la ligera, ¡¡¡Raslight!!!- contraatacó Andrés con otra esfera de color blanco y transparente. Las dos esferas contenían gran poder, que al hacer contacto estallaron, creando una explosión que se convirtió en el poder de la explosión de millones de bombas nucleares.

Base interplanetaria Kartrod

Una mesa redonda se extendía por todo el lugar de aquel misterioso cuarto, en las afueras rodeado de soldados de las miles de razas de todos los universos existentes.

Alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban ubicadas en total veinte sillas y en línea recta a la silla, en la mesa se encontraban diferentes papeles con nombres y planetas. Ese lugar era la sala de reuniones de la base Kartrod. Después de unos pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de personajes con capas, armaduras o simplemente ropa común, que llegaron y se ubicaron en los distintos lugares, llenando quince de todos los asientos disponibles.

En el un extremo se encontraba un sujeto con una gran capa larga de color verde oliva que le cubría todo el cuerpo, sin permitir ver si se encontraba con ropa común debajo de esta, sus rasgos faciales demostraban a un ser de piel gris oscura, cabello blanco largo, hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran negros completamente.

Al frente, en el otro extremo, se encontraba una chica con armadura que miraba a todos los lados en espera de alguna señal, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, su cabello rubio corto y bien recogido brillaba con intensidad.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar, no estamos seguros que dos de ellos regresen de esa misión suicida a la que se ofrecieron, los otros tres no hemos tenido noticias de ellos durante varios días- declaró un sujeto joven con terno, su cabello era verde claro, sus ojos azules y de piel blanca

-Azurel, debes calmarte, no tenemos porque apresurarnos, estamos ubicados en un lugar de gran tranquilidad, y el enemigo no podrá localizarnos- declaró el sujeto ubicado en el extremo

-Jiray, A pesar de eso, yo debo regresar a mi planeta de inmediato, soy la última superviviente de la familia real, como los hijos de Adruthil, así que es de mala señal no estar en el planeta, por favor, deben apurarse- declaró la joven de cabello rubio

-Amestry, no tienes porque poner las cosas así, pero, está bien; empezaremos sin los demás, bajo tú responsabilidad- declaró Jiray, -Bien, según los informes estelares de las últimas horas, no ha habido grandes cambios con las relaciones anteriores, los dos hijos de Adruthil, príncipes del planeta Tierra, Carlos Fernando y Andrés salieron hacia el planeta Integrator para recuperar el libro del destino. Fueron con un grupo especial de apoyo, además de la princesa Fernanda, esposa del príncipe Carlos Fernando, pero hasta las últimas entregas de reporte, habían solo sobrevivido los dos príncipes de la Tierra- declaró enseguida Jiray sin dar oportunidad a Amestry de reclamarle algo; pero vio que en casi todos de ellos, tenían una mirada de incredulidad, pero dos de esos personajes, en cambio tenían sus rostros llenos de tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál es la noticia tan tranquila que han escuchado?- preguntó Jiray al mirar a aquellos dos líderes que ahora sonreían con tranquilidad

-Escucha Jiray, representante del planeta Durexh, nosotros dos no somos los líderes, los asesinamos hace pocos días y tenemos sus rostros- declaró el primero mientras sus rostros y cuerpo volvían a la normalidad, los líderes se levantaron de sus asientos completamente horrorizados, delante de ellos estaban dos "Unikro"; que eran seres con forma de plasma y sin huesos, poderosos, que podían tomar la forma de cualquier ser que desearan.

-¡Seguridad!- gritó Amestry mientras sentía gran peligro, pero los soldados no respondían, las puertas estaban cerradas con seguridad externa. Todo daba a que ahí acabaría la vida de algunos

-No grite señorita, no hay porque, la muerte llega más rápido sin gritos- declaró el segundo unikro

Los diez restantes líderes dieron pasos de precaución hacia atrás, podría ser el final de todo ellos. El primer unikro hizo emerger de su mano izquierda una espada que la tomó con la derecha, de está empezó a brotar fuego y electricidad al mismo tiempo. Solo la respiración de cada individuo amenazado se escuchaba en el cuarto cerrado. Afuera los soldados encargados de vigilarlos intentaban abrir la puerta con los códigos, sin éxito, de alguna forma, una fuerza muy poderosa controlaba los controles de ese cuarto.

Amestry dio un paso adelante sin importarle las consecuencias de estos actos. Mientras los miraba de frente y con furia. –No crean que nos tienen, si piensas que nos derrotaran sin que yo les de una batalla, entonces están equivocados y viene siendo hora de que vuelvan a considerar sus actos-

La Tierra, Satán City (Dimensión Alterna)

Un joven se encontraba en un torneo de artes marciales, mirando a su hija en la competencia, cuando las alturas se oscurecieron por completo, y una misteriosa figura se formaba en el cielo, las nubes azules de un día claro desaparecieron, entonces aparecieron las nubes de color rojo oscuro, eran de un rojo matizado, como la misma sangre, que se mezclaban con un amarillo de tormenta y un negro que asimilaba a maldad y oscuridad.

Pero entre las nubes de ese color y aspecto, se encontraba una señal, era la mitad inferior de una cruz como si fuera de metal de color negro, de maldad, encima de esta mitad estaba la mitad de una esfera de color rojo sangre, alrededor de esta cruz se encontraban varias espinas y liendras de colores verde oscuro con manchas rojas y amarillas tormentosas, todo este signo rodeado de al parecer una especia de aura blanca como neblina.

Entonces desde el fondo de esas nubes salió un personaje con larga capa brillante que lanzaba una esfera al lugar, causando una explosión, su hermano llegaba con otros amigos para detener esa amenaza, pero al ir a pelear cada uno de ellos van cayendo muertos con facilidad. Este regresa a mirar para ver que la destrucción de su mundo era inminente.

En ese momento el joven se despierta completamente exaltado de la cama en donde estaba teniendo esa terrible pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y su corazón estaba palpitando al cuádruple de lo normal. Entonces su esposa se levantó al sentirlo agitado, ya que no era normal, para un sujeto de su raza estar agitado.

-Gohan, ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó su esposa mientras lo miraba con detenimiento, sabía que su respuesta no le gustaría, pero debía saberlo. Su esposo uno de los saiyayin más poderosos de ese tiempo y actualidad estaba completamente aterrado.

-Videl, algo malo va a suceder en este planeta, creo que en el torneo de artes marciales, tuve una visión en mi sueño, en el que había una señal, y era el fin de nuestro mundo-

-¿Qué?- declaró Videl mientras se movía para atrás en la cama, al escuchar eso, no podía ser, ¿Cómo era que nuevos enemigos aparecían luego de tantos años de paz? Desde la destrucción de los dragones malignos de las esferas del dragón, el malvado Bebí, el Dr. Mew, Babidi, Majin Boo, Cell, Los androides, el Dr. Makigero, Cooler y Freezer. Se suponía que todo sería paz, el universo tenía paz y ahora se complicaba todo.

-Así es, no sé porque tuve esa visión, pero si se cumple, no podremos hacer nada para detener al enemigo, no tenemos el poder suficiente- declaró Gohan mientras miraba por la ventana, que daba a una noche oscura

-¿Qué? Ahí estás loco Gohan, están Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Krilin, Yamcha, y los demás- declaró Videl mientras nombraba a los guerreros Z

-No, todos ellos mueren al intentar detener a ese enemigo, los únicos que no miré en ese lugar fueron a Ubb, Puar y Ulong, no estaban ahí, incluso Pars, Bulma y tú padre se encontraban en ese lugar.

-¿Quieres decir que entre la resurrección de Majin Boo, ese cerdo depravado y el gato volador está alguna respuesta?- dijo sin poder creerlo Videl

-No lo aseguro, pero creo que si, pero lo que lo sé con claridad es que la Tierra de nuevo está en un grave peligro y debemos enfrentarla, está vez al parecer sin la ayuda de mi papá- declaró Gohan que había desaparecido con Shen Long hace tiempo atrás.

Hola a todos, he concluido el primer capítulo de esta nueva saga, espero les guste y lo lean. La seguiré mientras me dejen comentarios.

Comente


End file.
